Devils and Black Sheep
by Super-gurl50
Summary: UPDATED! JACKOC, Emilia is the Cousin of Elizabeth, her parents were brutally murdered and now she needs Jacks help to avenge their deaths! Read and review!
1. Home sweet home

Note from the Author: I do enjoy writing, but I will continue with this fic after ch.1 only if interest is shown. Thanks in advance for taking the time to read it, and hopefully review it!  
  
Booyaka.  
  
Elizabeth stood at the window of the house that she and Will had just moved into. It stared out at the sea, Will wanted an ocean view so he could have some notice when Jack came into port royal, which was pretty close to never. It had been a long time since Ether of them had heard from Jack. Too long in Elizabeths mind. She often thought about him and what adventures he would surely be on. Will stepped behind Elizabeth and put one hand over her stomach.  
  
"You musn't worry like that about him Lizzy, it may harm the baby."  
  
Elizabeth was about 8 weeks pregnant with her first child, Wills first child. She had thought that she wouldn't be bearing children for quite some time after they had been married, but her plans had been changed un expectedly. The news thrilled Will, He had always wanted to have children sooner rather than later. Elizabeth tuned into reality and went over to sit in her chair, closer to the fireplace, she started to feel a bit of a draft comming in.  
  
"Will, do you think about Jack often?"  
  
Will smiled and nodded, Because indeed he did, Jack was the closet thing to a best friend he had.  
  
"Yes Lizzy, very often. I've heard word that the Black Pearl was recently spotted in Tortuga, I do expect that Jack should be in Port Royal soon. He hasn't visited for quite some time. Why do you ask?"  
  
Elizabeth had a very blank facial expression, Will seemed to have the idea that she was sick. Although she knew quite well that it was not sickness that was causing her to feel so punk. It's not that she had feelings of love for Jack, not in that regard anyway, but just that she felt like a small peice of herself was taken away with him when he left.  
  
"I know this is odd, but in some manners I truely do miss him, despite his snide remarks, his wandering hands, and his daft being."  
  
Will shot Elizabeth an awkward look.  
  
"His wandering hands, you never told me about any wandering hands?"  
  
Elizabeth Smiled and laughed a little, at the memory of Jack's drunken behavior on that speck of an island they were marooned on.  
  
"Will darling, He's Jack, what do you expect of him? To be a perfect gentleman? I hardly think that's fair"  
  
Will agreed, it was true after all, How could he expect Jack to be, well, all there when he's been exposed to all the rum and sun, dangerous mix those are. Elizabeth had instantly gotten a horrible ache in her belly, which scared Will more than anything had in his life. He insisted she go see a doctor.  
  
"I think that's probably a good idea, will you walk with me Will?"  
  
Will helped Elizabeth out of her chair and held her hand, smiling while looking at her with his gentle eyes. He would do anything she asked of him, he couldn't help but love her with everything he had. He had gone to the ends of the earth for her once before and he would do it again in an instant.  
  
"Elizabeth, You don't need to ask"  
  
"Thank you Will, You're too kind to me"  
  
He walked with her in silence to the Doctors house and was told to go back home and wait for Elizabeths return, He entered his home and saw that a few things were out of place, a letter from Jack that had been framed was missing, and also one of Jacks old swords that had been given to Will was gone. Will went to get his own sword and checked every room in the downstairs and found nothing, while he climbed the stairs he called out. "I am armed and will show you no mercy, Leave now or you'll pay in blood" He heard a few footsteps, then a loud thump. It was comming from the bedroom. He quietly walked into the corrodore and jumped into the bedroom in his fighting stance. He was quite dumbfound at what he saw. It was a woman, Pirate obviously, which was not very common. She had long black hair, and wore a tattered dress. The dress was probably once very tasteful but it was teared to shards, very short at the bottom, almost revealing her most intimate parts, and the arms were also torn off.  
  
"Who are you?" Will said, more in confusion then anger for the intrusion into his house. He figured that she was harmless, seeing as though she was lying down cross legged on his bed looking over Jacks letter. The woman didn't respond, she looked not a day over eighteen. She lifted her right index finger over her lips as if shushing Will. Will did not take very kindly to this, he came a bit closer to her and asked her again who she was. After another few minutes of silence from the woman He pointed his sword at her and asked once more in a more demanding voice. She looked up at him and drew a sword. It wasn't very long, probably because it was a machetti. A peice of weaponry that Will had never bothered to study.  
  
"That's not a very kind way to greet family" 


	2. Stealing a ship isn't THAT hard

Note from the Author: Hmmm, you know what? I'm going to keep going with this story! It's really starting to grow on me.  
  
Weeow.

* * *

"What?"  
  
The girl looked up at Will and said once more very clearly, making sure to enunciate everything.  
  
"I said: That's. Not. A. Ver-"  
  
"I know what you said, I just don't understand. And why are you reading that letter? it's very personal"  
  
The girl handed the framed letter over to Will. She got up on her feet and walked a little bit closer to him until she was about two inches away from his lips, then She spoke. "I am family dearest William, Not blood related to you, but I suppose you would now be my cousin in law... Hmm... or Would you just be a cousin? You know I can never remember" Will still looked puzzled. He could feel her hot breath on his mouth, he didn't move any closer but also did not pull away from her. Then there was a knock on the door. "You come down stairs, Lizzy will know weather or not you belong here." He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her down the stairs and got to opening the door. Elizabeth was quite shocked to see Will with a girl dressed like, well, that. She knew he would never dream of touching another woman, He was a good honest man who kept his promises.  
  
"Who is that Will? Where did she come from? and HOW did she get into our house?"  
  
Will was about to answer but then the strange pirate put her hand over his mouth and moved closer to Elizabeth, she then presented Elizabeth with a scar, it was a large one that had faded somewhat over the years. It was directly on her left forearm. Will looked very confused, He had thought that the wound that had once been there must have been self inflicted.  
  
Suddenly Elizabeth burst out in tears, and the strange woman hugged her and handed her a handkerchief that reeked of rum. Elizabeth saw the Will was still in the dark and began to tell him that indeed this woman was her cousin. "I was told she had died, don't you remember her Will? She often played in the mansion with me." He shook his head, he had no such memories. Then the girl grabbed Will by the back of his hair and gave it a tug. "How about now? Remember me now? I was that violent little girl who always used to do that to you... Hmmm I should really reconsider starting that all up again, it's rather fun. I suppose you don't remember my name dearest William, probably because you were too busy fawning over Lizzy to ever ask me as children. I was once called Emilia Swann, But I refuse to sail under such a name. You may call me Milly. Not many pirates know that I am of the Swann Family, most just call me Milly."  
  
Will had never met a Pirate like her, Although she was very beautiful, most of the Swann girls are, he was not attracted to her. Her eye's on the other hand were almost hypnotizing, hence why he didn't move when she had come close to locking lips with him. She wouldn't have done that anyways, She cared to much for Lizzy. Elizabeth sat Milly down and offered to get her another dress. "Why? What's wrong with this one?" Will chuckled at hearing that. Elizabeth fetched Milly some tea, Even though Milly refused her offer. "Oh nonsense, We're going to to sit and catch up this afternoon" Milly seemed to be alright with that idea. Will however noticed something odd though about her, besides the obvious. "Where is your Pirate branding?" Elizabeth was shocked that Will would doubt her family. 'William Turner!" But Milly hushed Elizabeth. "Well I really didn't want it on my wrist, it reminded me to much of the scar on my left forearm, which is a bit of a downer. I do however have one..." She got a wicked smile, but was only joking of course when she said "You want to see it?".  
  
Will said his thanks but refused. Then he finally accepted that yes, this strange Milly woman was a part of the family and that it was only kind to be hospitable. "Why are you in Port Royal Milly? 'Tis not exactly very welcoming to Pirates, other than me I suppose..."  
  
She took a sip of her tea and obviously did not like the taste. "sorry Lizzy, I can't finish this.. It's been too long since I've had it last, it's just not the same to me anymore. I've brought something for drinking anyways" She pulled out a flask that she had hid under her cleavage, it was filled with rum, Lizzy could smell it from where she was sitting. Lizzy was also interested in why Milly had returned to Port Royal from, what seemed like, beyond the grave. "Well you see, my ship has sunk to the bottom of the ocean and I am here because there is truly no where better to-"  
  
"You're here to steal a ship? Emilia Swann..."  
  
"That be captain Emilia Swann dear, And I'm not Stealing a ship, I'm commandeering one. Two VERY different things"  
  
Will looked down at Elizabeth and they smiled for a moment before showing Milly where she could sleep if she needed. "Thanks Cousins, I'll be sleeping for the next several hours, I must warn you not to wake me, I've been told that I'm violent when being woken" She trotted up to the guest bedroom that Elizabeth had just put together for her. After she had dozed off Will sat down next to Elizabeth and shot her a funny look. "What?" Will he didn't say anything just smiled. "What Will?" He just started to laugh mildly and then said "Does she not remind you of someone?"  
  
"You can't be comparing my cousin to Jack! They may share some pirate qualities but other than that they are so very different. She is a lady Will, A highly respected member of the Swann family!"  
  
Wills smile faded and his face went emotionless.  
  
"And that's exactly why you were told she was dead, I could see how the Swann family would not want to be associated with the likes of her, she may be family but she is not a very lady like woman Lizzy"  
  
Elizabeth sighed, Will was right, she knew that. However Elizabeth still refused to see the connection between her cousin and a dirty pirate such as Jack. Then it struck her.  
  
"Will, You said that the black pearl was going to be in and around the coast of Port Royal didn't you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do you know when he will be arriving?"  
  
He took a sip of what he thought was his tea, but it turned out to be Milly's cup, funny, it tasted like it had been tainted with Rum. "Elizabeth, I've heard word that he will be close to our port, but I'm not sure it's true, I do hope so. Why do you ask?" Elizabeth stood up and looked out the window. It was very dark other than a small light in the far distance out at sea.  
  
"The pearl is coming Will, and Milly is planning on commandeering it!" 


	3. Gun Play

Note from the Author: OK, this fic is REALLY starting to grow on me, Do expect TONS of updates because man, it's probably one of my better ficos, if not my best so far.

AND- Elcapitano (I've given you a nickname captain confused, expect me to refer to you by that from now on :-P), Don't worry, This fic is now being written of my own free will! :-) And YES this is a JackOC fic. Sorta... I guess...Maybe... Mwahaha...  
  
Enchante

* * *

Elizabeth and Will both ran up to Milly's bedroom, she was no where to be found, her window was open, letting in a cool breeze. There was however a note on the bedside table, it was being weighed down, so that it wouldn't blow away in the wind, by her machete. The note read:  
  
"Dearest Lizzy and Will, Lovely seeing you both again, My ship is waiting for me. I'm leaving you my sword (at this point Will scoffed at the fact that she called it a sword), I will return for it so don't mess around with it, Will. Oh and I do believe your dear friend Jack will be staying with you for a while. Adieu, Captain Emilia Swann."  
  
Will kissed Elizabeth and began to run to wards the docs. Elizabeth called after him. "Will, what are you doing?" He smiled and ran back to wards his home, He had forgotten one important thing. His sword.  
  
"Milly doesn't have a boat, if she's daft, which I do believe she is, she's going to try to swim, hence why she didn't bring her sword Lizzy"  
  
Elizabeth ran to wards him and grabbed his sword, giving him a nasty look. "Will, don't you dare hurt her, she is family!" Will chuckled, "Elizabeth, I would not dare hurt your cousin, Keep in mind that she is going into the black pearl wearing that tattered rag. You know Jack might try something un-gentlemanly" Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, Will, we don't want any of his wandering hands!".  
  
He sprinted to wards the docs, and she was no where to be found. She had indeed swam up to the pearl, which was surprisingly hard to find in the dark of the night. Never the less, Milly found it and climbed aboard. When she got the the ledge she saw no men on the deck. "They must all be sleeping" she thought. She walked slowly and cat like, careful not to wake the crew. It was quiet. Too quiet for Milly's liking, there was no singing, dancing and drinking, which usually meant one of two things. The crew was in hiding, waiting to ambush her, or that this ship was one of ghosts. She entered two doors which led to the crews sleeping quarters. No one was there. She searched in the Brigg for any prisoners, and found none. When she got back up the deck she felt more at ease.  
  
"This is too easy" She said it loudly, unafraid of whatever ghosts had brought the ship onto the coast of Port Royal. She approached the steer and put one hand on it, which was suddenly grabbed at. "Don't touch my ship, luv"  
  
Will had found a small row boat which was not under any guard so he freely took it. He kept an open eye for Milly as he rowed himself to the pearl, but found no one. When he got to the ship he heard nothing. "perhaps she has already killed them in their sleep..." At that point he heard Jacks voice. A sign of hope.  
  
"What ye be doing on the Pearl?" Jack was standing his ground but couldn't help notice the girls revealing dress, which was soaking wet. Milly couldn't help but notice his eyes were not directed at her face.  
  
"I went out for a swim... and I got lost, please, would you help me get back home sir. You would be rewarded greatly"  
  
Jack grinned, revealing his gold teeth, he walked closer to her until his face was inches away from hers. "Swimming at an hour like this? These be dangerous waters to swim in luv, Why don't you tell me what you were really doing?" Milly was caught in her lie. She had to come up with something quickly, but for some reason couldn't think of anything appropriate, it was quite odd, a girl in tattered clothing swimming close to midnight. She inched herself closer to him until her cheek was touching his, she whispered in his ear "What's your name?" He didn't answer at first. She traced her fingers around his neck as she walked behind him, he spoke over his shoulder. "Jack Sparrow, And you are?" She slid her hand onto her upper thigh where she was hiding a small, but sharp, dagger. She put the cold blade to his throat before answering. "I go by the name of Captain Emilia Swann, Here's what you're going to do Sparrow-" Just then Will jumped aboard. He saw the position that Jack was in and let out a small laugh, Jack suddenly cocked his head to wards Milly giving her an odd look, while still aware that she had a knife to his throat. "Wait, Swann you say?" Will spoke next.  
  
"She's Elizabeth's cousin, They have been separated for many years but have been reunited just today. Milly, Jack, I see you've met"  
  
Milly saw that jacks hand was reaching for his pistol, she grabbed it before he could get to it. He cursed himself for being to slow. Will was calm with the situation, Milly wouldn't shoot Jack, He knew that already. Milly knew that Jack was a close friend of Elizabeth and that she would no longer be considered family to the turners if she killed Jack. Will walked closer to Milly and looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Milly, Just let him go, Why not steal one of the commodore's ships? They are comparable to this one."  
  
Jack let out a loud laugh and spoke in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Yes Will, just as good as the pearl"  
  
Milly put her knife down and let Jack free. She then aimed Jacks pistol at both Jack and Will. Will was surprised by this behavior, after all, they were family.  
  
"What you're going to do, is get in that little boat waiting down there" She used the pistol to point at the side of the boat that Will had climbed on to the deck from. "And you are going to go back to Port Royal to Elizabeth."  
  
Jack was un-afraid of her, he tried to walk closer to her, two steps at a time.  
  
"I've worked very hard for this ship Luv, I'm not going to give it to you just like that"  
  
The air was cold and the moon was bright. Milly let out a little laugh under her breath. "Will You know I would never hurt you, You don't need to worry, I won't shoot you. Only Jack should worry. Now Will, Don't think that I won't shoot him" Will shook his head. "You wouldn't. You even wrote in your letter that you wouldn't kill him, you'd send him to us" Milly smiled. "I never said I wouldn't shoot him though, Because I will, perhaps just in places that would not be fatal" Jack suddenly got a little worried. "Easy on the goods Milly, We wouldn't want to do anything that we might regret..."  
  
She stepped to wards Jack. "Get off of the ship Jack" He didn't move. She looked more desperate for the ship now, she whispered "Please Jack, I don't want to shoot you, But I will" Will noticed that she was more serious about shooting him at this point. "Jack... perhaps it would be best if you made a deal with her" Jack took a little offense to what Will said. "Will, I'm not going to help her now, she's threatened me manhood, There is no greater offense than that in me opinion" Will just shook his head in doubt. Suddenly a shot was fired. Jack's eyes went wide. It was quiet for quiet sometime. Jack held the exact same facial expression for a few minutes before he started cursing and yelling. "YOU SHOT ME FOOT!"


	4. Violence solves nothin'

Note from the Author: I love the reviews, Keep 'em coming! I'm going to be dedicating a lot of my time into this fic because I this it is a personal best! Do expect VERY frequent updates.  
  
AND- Holy shit this is a LO-------NG chapter.  
  
Adiós

* * *

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I'm sorry Jack, I-I've never used a gun before, how was I supposed to know what I was doing?!" Will turned his head, from the still cursing Jack, to wards Milly. "You're a very good actress, I really thought you were going to shoot him... well on purpose..." Jack was being huddled over by both Will and Milly. "I hardly think this is the time for ye to be complimenting her on bluffing Will, I am in an obvious amount of pain, now go fetch me some bandages" Will went looking for some medical supplies aboard the ship, as soon as he was out of site Jack smiled and started chuckling. Milly was confused, she figured he had gone mad from the pain. "What's wrong with you? I said I was sorry!" Jack just shook his head, then he let go of his foot and revealed that he had not been shot at all. "You ain't the only one with the ability to hold a lie" Milly's face went red. Jack held out a hand to her expecting her to help him to his feet, but instead she lifted her foot and slammed it only his toes. "BLOODY 'ELL WOMAN!"  
  
He got himself up and Milly began to walk to wards the edge of the boat, taking a diving position. Jack noticed this and grabbed her arm before she could jump. "And where do you think ye be going? You've got yourself a lot of apolo-" He felt something odd where he had grabbed her, It was her scar, he let go of her arm and then looked her up and down. "Who are you really, and how did you get that?" She slapped him. "I told you, I am Captain Emilia Swann, and my scar is none of your business, I think I might just shoot you for asking" Jack stepped back and then spoke softly. "You know I once met a man with a matching scar, I suppose you're going to tell me that's coincidence" she turned around and looked him dead in the eye. "Where is this man?" Jack was a little frightened by the tone of her voice. "I don't know luv, but I can help ye find him, for a certain price" She had hot tears running down her face "Anything you want Jack, whatever money and plunder I have? It's yours. Anything, just help me find him" Will returned from his search empty handed. "Jack, I'm sorry I could not find any bandages" Then he noticed that He was standing up on both feet and that the situation had become far more serious. "You liar, You were never shot."  
  
"Pirates tend to lie a lot Will, Thought you'd know that by now"  
  
Milly told Jack she would return in the morning and discuss terms for his assistance. After that she jumped into the cold waters and climbed from there into Wills Boat. No words were spoken on the way back to port royal. It had been a couple of hours and Elizabeth was still up waiting for Wills return, she was sitting peacefully when suddenly the door burst open and Milly ran up into her bedroom. Will saw the Elizabeth was going to go after her and he sat her back down.  
  
"'Tis not a good idea right now Lizzy"  
  
Elizabeth looked mortified. "What happened?"  
  
Will didn't exactly know he only caught the last few words of the conversation Milly and Jack were having. He was filled with questions, but one had become more important that the others after the trip to the pearl.  
  
"How did she get her scar? I need to know this, It ties in very greatly"  
  
She was contemplating weather or not it was appropriate to tell Will the truth behind Emilia. She let out a sigh and wiped her for head and cheeks.  
  
"Will, she arrived into Port Royal when she was six years old, she was not born here. Her mother was a Countess and her Father was a good man. She was well brought up, but her entire being changed when she was sent here. Next to her grave in the Swann family cemetery her mother and father are buried. They were murdered by her mothers lover, the Swann family knew she had been having an affair and tried to keep it within the family. Eventually someone found out, and the Countess had to end things with her lover, he did not take the news very well and her parents were found in their bedroom cut to shreds the next morning. Milly was hiding in the closet, her arm had bled so much that no one expected her to live. She had no where else to go other than Port Royal. I was the only member of the family who truly accepted her. She was always a bit odd, hurting others, playing with the boys, she started swearing at eight years old! I was told that she had been murdered by the same man who killed her parents-"  
  
Milly stepped out of the shadows, her face was a canvas colored in rage.  
  
"But Indeed I wasn't. I was thrown onto a ship and sent to Tortuga, They told me that's where little girls who behaved like me belonged. Made me the person I am today. I owe a great thanks to you're father Elizabeth, after all, it was his idea."  
  
Elizabeth covered her mouth with both hands, she could not believe that such things about her father were true. Milly pulled out her flask and emptied it's contents into her mouth. "It took me years before I stopped hating him Elizabeth, I'm not going to cover the Swann family's' tracks any longer. I am no longer one of them, and I thank god that you took William's last name in marriage. I may have their blood and name, but I am not a Swann, Lizzy, never have been and never will."  
  
William stood up from his chair and stared at Milly's eyes, which seemed like voids into her soul. It was tainted black. She picked up her Machete and looked it up and down. "I need to leave" Elizabeth followed Milly as she walked out the doors of the Turner home. 'Where are you going Milly?" Milly didn't bother to look back when she called out "I think you know where" to Elizabeth. The streets were dark and filled with rats. She walked tall and proud, thinking of her mother and father, as she reached the docks. The pearl was much easier to find, she took the row boat and stroked as fast as she could, She needed to get out of Port Royal. It was to painful to be in the place which had expelled her as a Meir child. She climbed the side of the boat as she had before and noticed that there was a light coming from beneath the doors of Jacks cabin. She swung open the doors and marched to the end posts of his bed, which he was now fast asleep in.  
  
"Wake up Sparrow, We leave tonight"  
  
Jack twitched his fingers a little then said the words "you 'ave got to be kidding me" ever so lightly. He didn't move from his bed, Milly shook him violently and slapped him across the face. "You're mean you know that? Always hurtin' me, you should learn to play nice, besides what's the hurry Luv?" She pulled the covers from Jack, she didn't mind the fact that he slept naked, she had seen many naked men in her life time. He seemed to mind though, with the doors open there was quiet a breeze. Finally he got up and out of bed, he grabbed his leather hat and placed it over his exposed groin. "Suppose you liked that di'in't you? Well I'm up now, sleepy, grumpy and drunk, but up"  
  
She walked out of his cabin and yelled back to him. "Where is your crew? You can't have sailed here by yerself."  
  
He stepped out and grabbed the steer with one hand and then motioned for Milly to come closer to him. "You see that tiny little light on those mountains?" She nodded. "That's them. Port Royal is far to dangerous for them, The lot of cowards, so they are awaiting my signal. When they get it, they will return to the boat" She looked at him, and asked "What exactly is the signal?" Jack smiled and then began to yell. "COME BACK TO THE BOAT YOU LAND LUBBERS! COME BACK I SAY, NOW!" He yelled for another fifteen minutes when finally the torch on the peaks went out. "see, that means they're on their way Luv."  
  
"Where's the rum Jack? I need a bottle or two"  
  
He chuckled and pointed to a crate about four feet to her left. As she got herself a bottle Jack spoke to her in a soft tone of voice. "I have a confession to make Milly" She took the cork out of the bottle and and drank a quarter of it in one go. "And that be?" He smiled and looked down at his hat.  
  
"Perhaps I should put some clothing on, Unless you say otherwise"  
  
She shooed him into his cabin and about thirty seconds later out popped Jack, Fully clothed. He noticed that and then looked at his covered body in disbelief.  
  
"I thought I could only do that when taking off me clothing, odd. Anyways what was I going to do... or say?"  
  
Milly recited the last few words he said before he interrupted.  
  
"Right, right Luv, thank you kindly, I know where you got your scar"  
  
She drank another quarter and then lit a cigarette that she had rolled herself, as if not caring what Jack just said to her.  
  
"And how do you know that Dearest Jack?"  
  
He sat down next to her and then held her fore arm out, tracing his fingers over the scar ever so lightly.  
  
"I met him in Tortuga, The man who gave you this, and when I asked about his he told me everything he had done. I personally thought it was disgustin', hurting a child like that. I didn't feel for your parents, not one bit, That mother of yours..." He didn't finish what he was going to say, just grabbed the rum from Milly and finished that off. "I'll help you Milly, You can trust me, I believe you are beginning to. You first called me Sparrow, then Jack, now dearest Jack, big step up that is from Sparrow" The hand which was once on her arm was rising up her thigh. She looked him in the eyes and then leaned in for what he thought was a kiss. instead she whispered something to him. "Get your hand off of me Sparrow" He removed his hand from her thigh and then passed her another bottle of rum. "Maybe I should try again a few bottles from now..."  
  
She laughed a little and turned to Jack.  
  
"You never get tired of it do you?"  
  
He shook his head "Not one bit Luv" He began to sing, Milly thought it was extraordinary that he remembered the words at this point. "We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho" Milly got up and went into Jacks Quarters. He followed her, assuming that she was beginning to warm up to him.  
  
"Change yer mind about me then?"  
  
She threw a pillow at him. "Hardly Jack, I'm only here to commender your bed, sorry but you're just not my type. Now out"  
  
His jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that this girl was for real.  
  
"I hardly think that be fair Darling, there is room for two in that bed, otherwise you'll be sleepin' with the crew. And what exactly IS your type then?"  
  
Milly pushed Jack out of his Cabin and locked the door, leaving him outside. He yelled at the door. "Fine! It's not like I'm helping you avenge your parents death or anything, just take me bed love. In fact, by all means take whatever you like, just take me ship on top 'o that Luv..." He was waiting for a response.  
  
"Good night Jack"  
  
The crew came onto the Pearl to see Jack outside surrounded by empty bottles. Mr. Gibbs gave him a strange look then took a half full bottle of Rum from Jacks hands.  
  
"Think you've 'ad enough there Jack, and if I may ask, why are you sittin' out in the cold drinkin' like a fish?"  
  
Jack tried to grab his bottle back from Gibbs unsuccessfully. "She stole me bed, mate. So now I'm just sittin' outside, freezing my arse off drinkin' rum"  
  
"Jack, now I don't mean to pry, but who is 'she'?"  
  
Jack explained the situation to Gibbs, who later informed the rest of the crew. Jack was sure to leave out certain parts of the story, mostly her name. In his opinion it was none of their business. Just as Mr. Gibbs was walking to his sleeping quarters Jack stopped him.  
  
"Gibbs, You used to work for the Commodore and the Swann family..."  
  
Mr. Gibbs nodded.  
  
"Aye Jack, That be true, not my proudest moment but it did happen"  
  
Jack got up, well tried to, the rum had gone directly to his legs. When he finally found his balance he leaned in a little closer to Mr. Gibbs. There was a look of concern in his eyes which made Gibbs somewhat uneasy.  
  
"Do you remember another little Swann?"  
  
Mr. Gibbs rubbed his jawline and his eyes went into the back of his head, he was trying to remember. Finally he did.  
  
"Aye! I remember the littlest one, We, the sailors, called her Cappy. She wanted so badly to become a captain one day."  
  
He let out a sigh and then placed his hand over his heart.  
  
"But the poor thing, cut to shreds, just like 'er parents... Why do you ask?"  
  
Jack smiled, and then pointed to his Cabin.  
  
"What if I told you that 'Cappy' tried to commandeer my ship tonight?"  
  
Mr. Gibbs eye's went wide, he could not believe that Milly was still alive. Although the coffin was closed, he had been there when it was buried, hence why he was finding this news so difficult to swallow.  
  
"Jack, Don't you be tryin' anything funny with her, She bites that one, as a child William Turner used to fonn over her, too shy to even talk to her. When she found out, she started pullin' his hair all the time! That one, she's-"  
  
"Violent? Brutal? Insanely strong?"  
  
Mr. Gibbs smirked, agreeing to all of those things.  
  
"I would have said Feisty!"  
  
Jack chuckled a little and an almost wicked grin spread across his face.  
  
"Will had a thing for her you say? That's interesting, That's very interesting."  
  
Mr. Gibbs went off to bed, and Jack eventually passed out on the deck. Jack was having a wonderful dream that he was in Tortuga, surrounded by women of all kinds. He was living it up when suddenly he was awoken by the sound of Milly's voice.  
  
"Get up you lazy bum, It's time to head out"  
  
He didn't move, he pretended that he was still asleep. She bent over him and at that point he opened his eyes, mostly because her cleavage was directly in his view. "Lovely sight to wake up to Darling" She kicked him in the side then walked to wards the front of the ship, when she got to the front she held on to the sides of the boat and let the wind blow in her hair. She was un-deny ably beautiful, If not for her scar she would be perfect. "curse the man who gave that to her" thought Jack. It as very odd because it seemed like there had only been two women who had ever said no to his charms. They were both Swanns. As the ship began to gain speed Jack came up behind Milly, she didn't notice. "Looks like you and I'll be spendin' quite a lot of time together, perhaps we should get to know each other a little better"  
  
She turned her head over her shoulder "I'd be very interested in hearing about you Jack, but if the only thing you're interested in is my body, than you might as well just spend the rest of this trip avoiding me"  
  
"Aye, interested in both you and yer body Milly, but if you don't want me to be chasin' you around, ye might as well just avoid me all together" 


	5. Going deeper

Note from the Author: Hmm... Actually I really have nothing to rant/talk about this time... Weird...  
  
Super-gurl50 holds out a picture of Rudy Giuliani and and waves it around  
  
Super-gurl50: (creepy voice) Rudy Giuliani comands you to RE---------VIEW!  
  
Ta

* * *

After a long day at sea, Milly went into Jacks quarters and poured herself a glass of rum, as she sat down and reflected on the past few days. Jack came in and sat next to her. He saw that she was feeling a little uneasy, but was more concerned at the fact that she was drinking her rum out of a glass.  
  
"Somethin' wrong Luv?"  
  
Milly focused her eyes onto the table in front of her and shook her head.  
  
"Nothings wrong, Just feel a little odd. After all I've devoted my life to finding the man who killed my parents and now it's finally happening. Just getting used to being out of a rut I suppose"  
  
Jack tapped the table with his fingertips, unsure of what to say. It was beginning to get dark outside so he lit his lantern. Milly's eyes were still focused on the table, then they moved over to Jacks hand, then to Jacks Face.  
  
"Tell me about yourself Jack"  
  
He smiled and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"You have to know something about me! I do happen to be the most feared pirate in the sea..."  
  
She gave him a strange look of disbelief. "Really? Because I've never heard of you before I saw that letter in Lizzy and Will's home... Odd..."  
  
Jack was shocked. It was not very often that he met a person who hadn't at least heard his name before formally introduced. He tried not to get to worried about it though, just gave him an opportunity to spend more time with Milly, telling her of his adventures.  
  
"I find that hard to believe Milly..."  
  
She put her glass down, she was obviously stressing the days happenings. Milly then looked Jack directly in the eyes and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well Jack, I don't suppose you've hear my name before either"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I guess we're even then"  
  
The room became very quiet, it stayed that way for a few moments and then Jack started the conversation again. It seemed a little un-natural and superficial though.  
  
"How long 'ave you been trying to find the man who gave you that?"  
  
Jack pointed at her scar, it was very large, about two inches wide and seven long. Milly rubbed it while she answered him.  
  
"Since I was sent off to Tortuga, you know it is kind of funny that we haven't met, seeing as though it sounds as if you spend a lot of time there. Did you ever drink at a bar called hang mans noose?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"No, that bar was a little bit to upscale for even me Luv, And by upscale I mean expensive. Ridiculous what those people charge for a few cups of Ale."  
  
She let out a little laugh and brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"You know Jack, You're not that bad, despite all of the lusting and drinking"  
  
He let out a little chuckle, and sipped from Milly's flask, which she had carelessly left on the table in front of her.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
He shook his head and pasted a rather serious look on his face, which was obviously fake. She started to giggle a little at him. She asked again as he held his expression. "What's so funny Jack?" He was trying very hard not to laugh but his lips formed a bit of a smile, she knew he was ready to crack.  
  
"Luv, take a look at your past before ye start talk about how I drink and lust"  
  
Milly was slightly offended but still laughed at his observation.  
  
"True, But still, I'm no where near as bad as you Jack, I have some standards dear"  
  
He couldn't help but laugh, it was true. It struck him as very odd that she could make him laugh at his own faults and mistakes. Had any of the crew been having this conversation with him he wouldn't have thought that last comment to be funny at all. Suddenly he saw her staring down at her scar. Her hair fell down on her face again, this time she didn't brush it off.  
  
"Jack can I ask you something?"  
  
She didn't get an answer, so she raised her eyes from her scar his face. Still no answer. Just as she was about to repeat herself he leaned in and kissed her. She didn't move, in fact she even started to kiss him back. His hands were rising up her hips and just as they reached her breasts she pushed him off and ran out of his cabin, leaving him standing all by himself. She slammed the doors shut when she ran out. Jack was speechless for a few seconds, not knowing exactly what had just happened, but soon he opened the doors and ran after Milly. He found her at the side of the boat looking out at the sea.  
  
"Jack that shouldn't have happened"  
  
He gently put his hands over hers.  
  
"Why not Luv?"  
  
She shivered as his hands touched hers, she wanted to kiss him again so badly but she stopped herself.  
  
"I'm here only to avenge my parents, Not to be bedded by you" Her breathing became a little heavy as his hands started to climb up her forearms. As he leaned into her neck she turned around. their lips less than an inch apart. "Jack, I want to have you as a friend. Nothing more, now please, let me go" He didn't remove his hands form her.  
  
"You kissed me back. There's no denying that Milly, If you only want my friendship then why?"  
  
She suddenly felt an adrenaline rush surge through her body and she pushed Jack away from her. After she pushed him she began to walk away from him. Without turning to look him in the eye she spoke.  
  
"I did kiss you, but it meant nothing, that I can promise you"  
  
The next few days were completely awkward on the ship, Jack tried talking to Milly a few times but she brushed him off. The crew knew that something was going on they just didn't know what, none of them dared to ask either Milly or Jack what had happened in fear of confronting the tip of a knife.  
  
Milly was in the kitchen when Mr. Gibbs came in to get some bread. He noticed that she had blood all over her pale green dress and went to see what happened.  
  
"Miss Swann, what happened here? Are you alright?"  
  
She was crying silently, with her dagger in one hand and blood streaming down her left forearm.  
  
"Don't call me that Gibbs. I am not a Swann"  
  
He could barely make out with she was saying, it was almost as if she whispered it. He took a closer look at her cut and noticed that it was directly over her scar.  
  
"Milly, you're bleeding everywhere! We need to get you fixed up, quickly" She didn't object so he ran out to get a more crew members, including Jack, and some bandages. Mr. Gibbs poured some alcohol on her wound, she didn't even cringe. As he wrapped her wound in sheets Jack sat next to her with a concerned look on his face. He took the Bandages from Gibbs and shooed the rest of the crew out.  
  
"We need to talk Milly, No more running from me"  
  
Her face was pale, She hadn't lost that much blood so Jack was even more concerned. She didn't answer him, she just stared down at a point on the floor, she barely moved. Suddenly she looked up at Jack. "I'm going to be sick Jack" He helped her up and guided her to the edge of the boat, she emptied the contents of her stomach. He then guided her into his bed and sat beside her.  
  
"What's wrong Milly? You're not telling me everything ye should be, that I know"  
  
She jerked her head violently in jacks direction.  
  
"How far away from Tortuga are we Jack?"  
  
"in a few hours we'll be there, now tell Jack what's wrong"


	6. And the Rain will still Fall

Note from the Author: Again nothing to rant/talk about.... weird... REVIEW!

* * *

Milly was shaken up pretty badly, but Jack wasn't going to give up trying to get to the bottom of everything just yet. He sat by her while she slept and even when she was awake and pretending to be asleep he still sat next to her. Finally he decided he had given her enough time to recover from whatever it was that had caused her to cut her arm. Her back was turned to wards Jack but he could tell that she was still awake.  
  
"Milly, We need to talk, alright?"  
  
She didn't answer for awhile but eventually she said "I'm asleep leave me alone" He chuckled at her response but then the mood turned serious once more. He put his hand lightly on her shoulder and pulled her so that she was facing him.  
  
"Why do we need to talk, I just want to sleep, besides it's not like I intended to kill me self Jack"  
  
He examined his pistol as he replied.  
  
"What did you intend then Luv? If Gibbs hadn't come in ye wouldn't have called for help, you'd 'ave just sat there bleeding"  
  
She pouted and turned over again so that her back was once again facing Jack. He pulled her back again.  
  
"I would have helped myself Jack, and my intention was to remind myself of why I was on this ship. I just needed to feel the pain again, just to motivate me once more"  
  
He pulled her bandaged arm out from under his blankets, revealing that her wound was far more serious that she thought.  
  
"That's not remindin' yourself Milly, That's near suicide. Why on earth would you need to remind yourself of your own dead parents?"  
  
She slapped him.  
  
"and yes, you did deserve that. You Jack, are a real pain in the arse, you kissed me, got me all confused then I had to remind myself of why I was here, alright? So if you don't want this to happen again, I suggest you don't go around kissing me without my consent!"  
  
Jack suddenly felt a little guilty but then remembered that indeed she kissed him back.  
  
"Hey, I would have stopped if you hadn't given me reason to continue, don't you try to pin your own daft self induced injuries on Jack here Luv. I don't particularly like being put in that position"  
  
She threw a pillow at him and then got out of Jacks Bed, she was wearing one of Jacks shirts since her dress was stained in blood. He couldn't help notice that his shirt only came down to just above her pelvic region, she was wearing black underwear.  
  
"Uhhh, Milly, This is very out of character for me to say anything but, since you're planning on leaving my cabin you should know that the shirt you're wearing doesn't exactly cover ye well..."  
  
She opened the doors and stepped out to see that it was beginning to rain outside. She stepped farther out and stuck her hand out trying to feel the rain drops.  
  
"Yes Jack I've noticed, doesn't exactly cover up my breasts either, but I don't particularly care"  
  
Jack tried to turn his head around so he could see her front side but his attempts failed. She was eventually standing out in the rain with her arms above her head. The crew was watching her out of the corner of their eyes, but Mr. Gibbs was very protective of her so he warned the men not to lay a hand on her. The rain began to Fall harder on the pearl, Milly was almost soaked, and no one said a thing, Until Gibbs saw that her shirt was now completely transparent.  
  
"Emilia, You should probably head inside now, you're emm.."  
  
He pointed at her shirt and she looked but didn't seem to bother her.  
  
"thanks Gibbs, but I'm fine I just want to get my hair completely wet, then I'll go back inside and dry off"  
  
"Aye..."  
  
She took her bandages off of her arm and revealed a maroon gash. Jack came outside after putting his hat on and just watched her in the rain. Her hair was almost soaking wet, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was, despite her unsound mental state and scarred arm. He wanted to badly to hold her in his arms, but it scared him to think like that because it was not just the thought of bedding her, but actually holding her. He had only ever been in two relationships that were serious, and that was before he became a pirate, both times he had gotten scared and ran from the two girls. Jack was never good at commitment. He walked to wards her and as he got closer she put her arms down as he got closer. She was beginning to shiver from the cold rain and so he put his hand under her chin to stop it from happening. He looked down into her eyes, she didn't say anything.  
  
"Can I?"  
  
She didn't answer so he began to lean it to kiss her. He was so close to her lips that he could feel her warm breath on his mouth. As he was about to press his lips against hers he felt her hands pushing him away. Milly seemed to be somewhere else in mind, she wasn't being herself.  
  
"Jack, I haven't consented to anything yet..."  
  
Jack didn't move away from her, he was perfectly happy out in the rain with Milly so close to him. Suddenly without even looking at Jack, Milly kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth and then walked back inside. Jack was left standing in the rain. He called out to Milly "We'll be in Tortuga early tomorrow morning"  
  
Milly had taken Jacks wet shirt off and climbed into bed. He noticed that she was lacking in the clothing department and couldn't help himself. Jack disrobed and tried to get into his bed with Milly, but as he was sneaking in he had a pillow throw at him. "No funny stuff Sparrow, I'm here to sleep" He laughed a little but still got in his bed. "Can I sleep with you then?" She turned her back to wards Jack.  
  
"I snore. Good luck sleeping"  
  
He thought the exact same thing to himself "good luck sleeping". After about an hour of trying to get to sleep Milly spoke softly to Jack.  
  
"I want to go home... Jack I'm not like this usually, but the closer I get to the truth the farther I get away from myself. I can't do this Jack"  
  
He put his arm on her shoulder and pulled her to wards him. His body was warm and she could feel that he sincerely wanted to comfort her, not take advantage of her so she moved closer.  
  
"You can't just give up Luv, If you give up now you'll never find him and you'll always regret givin' up. 'sides you've got Captain Jack Sparrow helpin' ye every step of the way"  
  
She put her hand on his chest, his heart was racing. "You don't need to worry Jack, I'll be fine" He looked down at her hand and then decided than now was the opportune moment. softly he said "I'm going to kiss you Milly" She didn't object so he touched lips with her, and soon she began to return his kiss. Milly deepened the kiss and pulled Jack closer until his chest was touching her breasts. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Is this what you really want, Luv?" 


	7. The Signs are Clear

Note from the Author: I am SO sorry for the lack of updates, I had a long stay at the hospital and had no access to computers. Again - I'm sorry... hangs head in shame  
  
PS - REVIEW DAMN IT!

* * *

Milly shook her head, she looked slightly nervous. "I don't know Jack, But I'm willing to find out" She pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She could feel the heat from his body against her, and it was somewhat comforting. Milly was a beautiful woman, Her jet black hair was scattered across her face. Jack's body was trembling, he had been with many women, but something was very different about Milly. He brushed his fears aside and let his body take over. After he entered her he felt like he was home. She began to breath heavily after about five minutes, Jack started pumping at a faster rate. She needed this, more than anything, she needed to be loved, if only for a night. Jack broke out into a sweat and began caressing her breasts. He had never felt so comfortable in his life, something extremely out of the ordinary was going on, they both knew that, but said nothing.  
  
"Jack, please don't stop, I'm so close"  
  
He pressed his lips against hers and continued at his pace. She let out a loud moan, and dug her fingernails into Jacks back. They were both in a very euphoric state, neither knowing what to say or do, other than hold each other. Jack finally collapsed into Milly and caught his breath while laying his head down on her chest. Milly Put her hands on his head and ran her fingers through his matted hair. Everything seemed to fade into a black cloud from there on.  
  
Suddenly the doors to Jacks cabin burst open, letting in the bright morning sun. Jack let out a groan and pulled his sheets over his head, forgetting that there was someone else in his bed. "What do you want at this time of the morning? Bloody ridiculous..." Mr Gibbs saw the Milly was sleeping in Jacks bed, with no clothing to boot. "Jack, Cover her up, please. We've docked at Tortuga, and you also have a visitor..." Jack shot straight up, looked beside him to see Milly fast asleep then covered her with his sheets. With a look of strange concern Jack spoke.  
  
"Is this visitor, an angry lass by any chance? Anything she says is a lie Gibbs, I never touched her"  
  
Gibbs laughed, and threw Jack his hat and pants. "No Jack, not a pregnant woman looking to make you a eunuch. A friend of yours beat you to Tortuga and wanted to talk with you"  
  
Jack looked very confused.  
  
"Well send the bloke in then..."  
  
"Aye Jack"  
  
Just as Gibbs left, Will stepped into Jacks cabin and took his feathered hat off. Jack smiled and went to hug Will. They talked for a few minutes. Will had decided to come to Tortuga to help Milly in avenging her parents. Elizabeth had convinced him that Milly was much more fragile than she appeared on first introduction, and that she and the baby would be fine for a few weeks without him, she would simply just stay with her father during his time of absence. After explaining all of this to Jack he asked where Milly was, just then Jack remembered that she was naked in his bed. He tried to get Will out of his cabin for a moment, but just as Will was stepping out of the double doors Milly got up and uncovered herself from beneath the sheets. She let out a long yawn and stretched her arms out in front of her.  
  
"Did someone say my name?"  
  
She rubbed her eyes and then saw Will staring down at her in awe.  
  
"What? What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost..."  
  
She noticed Jack was also staring at her, but he was smiling intensely. He looked like he was working very hard to keep from laughing.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you two?-"  
  
She noticed that her breasts were exposed. Just then she started to laugh and reached for one of Jack long shirts. Will was still in awe.  
  
"What, They're just breasts Will, not like you've never seen any before"  
  
Jack let out a loud laugh and then patted Will on the back, "Let's go get some rum, shall we?" as Jack and Will walked off leaving Milly to get dressed, she over heard Jack saying "They're the loveliest breasts I've seen, and believe me, I've seen most that there are out there, suppose It runs in the Swan Family then? Elizabeth isn't too bad herself in that region" The was followed by Will punching Jack with a lot of force in the arm. "Oww! It was a compliment!"  
  
Milly made herself look as presentable as possible and sat next in between Jack and Will.  
  
"What's the latest boys?"  
  
Will cleared his throat and and took a sip of rum before he answered.  
  
"Well I met a man in Port Royal, I pirate that was on trial, about to be hanged. He was pleading with me to help him, and so I broke him out of the prison. He hid at my home for three days, and during that time I took the liberty of asking him if he knew of anyone with a Scar on they're right fore arm."  
  
Both Milly and Jack was listening intensely, "what did you find out, Will?" He continued with his story.  
  
"Anyways, his face was washed over with a great fear and he told me that he had just recently met a man with that scar. He told me that his name was Pierre Dubois and that he resided on the coast of Tortuga. His residence is in a very empty area, it was once a town that was a few miles away from Tortuga, but it has since been abandoned."  
  
Milly began to smile. "Will You're a good man, Elizabeth is lucky to have you, speaking of Lizzy, how's the baby?"  
  
Will grinned, he looked more happy than ever. "Lizzy is doing very well, and since you left we went to visit the doctor about Lizzie's aches and pains. The doctor told us that we should be expecting a set of twins"  
  
Jack hugged Will and patted him on the back. "That's fantastic Will, what you do think? Girls or boys?"  
  
Shyly, Will said "I'm hoping for twin girls, Boys will eventually grow up and leave, Girls you have forever, they would be my angels"  
  
Milly let out a really sappy "Awwwww" and hugged Will.  
  
"Well enough of that, We need to begin our planning, we can all stay at The Hang Mans Noose, where I used to work, They'll let us stay free of charge"  
  
Milly, Will and Jack got off of the pearl and made they're way to the Inn, Jack took a little bit longer to get there because he had to stop in at a few bars along the way. 


	8. hang mans noose

It was past dark when a very drunk pair of pirates kicked down the doors of the hang mans noose pub and brothel. Will felt odd being in a place like this, he'd never been one to hang out in brothels such as this, though this one was particularly classy. Milly attempted walking up to the bar tender, but fell down ontop of the counter, Jack tried to help her up but managed to fall himself as well.

"Match made in heaven" Will said as he sighed and went up to the front desk, which was painted black and red. A lot of things in this place were painted those colors. Will cleared his throat and the attendant who was a rather large and rosie cheeked woman looked up at him. "can I help you?" she said in her french accent.

"Umm yes actually-" Suddenly Milly pushed Will out of the way. "MONIQUE! so lovely to see you!hick how're the twins?" Milly laughed and prodded Moniques chest. "Milly Ma cher, just as you always were here you are now. Drunk that is. What exactly can I help you with?" Milly tried to gather herself. "Monique I need a favour."

Will was sitting trying to keep himself as far away from the drunken women who obviously worked there. But they seemed to be getting closer to him. "Ello mate? Care for some company and a drink?" Will looked at his feet and away from the red headed whore who's protruding chest was inches away from his face. "Married man!" he said. "Oh dear if you're coming to a place like this the sex with your wife must be awful!" Will didn't answer. He was far to embarressed.

"what is this favour you need Milly?"

"I need a place to stay and a little bit of information"

Monique grinned and nodded her head. "for you darling anything, take your regualr room" The three of them walked up the winding stairs and into a hallway that was dimly lit. There were painting on the walls, they were mostly scenes of the sea, sometimes the odd beach. There were words written on each door, one said 'velvet' another said 'silk'. Jack couldn't help but feel like he was in some sort of heaven when a group of several girls in not so lady like dresses passed him by. "Hello luv! Ahh you too! Hello!" Milly didn't seem to mind that much. They came to the last door which had the word 'love' on it. They entered it and unlike the rest of the mansion it's walls were painted white. The bed sheets were moss green and there was a coresette laying on it.

"this is where you two will be staying, as for me, I have to go do some digging around." She walked towards the coresette and began to put it on. Will looked in the opposite direction trying to avoid all eye contact with her breasts. Jack didn't seem to mind her bare breasts. "Now Emilia, do tell me, you say you used to work here. Should a man like me be worrying about your past job?" Milly whipped her head around. "I wasn't a whore if that's what you're getting at. I worked this room yes, but this one isn't like the rest. It's not about making love Jack, It's about _being_ in love" Jack raised his eyebrow. "come again luv?" Will seemed confused as well. "How can you work in a brothel and not be a whore?"

Milly looked down at her old work coresette. It was white with some green celtic stitching, very stunning. "Many men come here to ease pain, they've lost loved ones or had to abandon them for safety reasons. In a sense this was more intimate than making love, I would let them cry on my breast, hold me, and I would comfort them. they would give me a name, and I would be that person for a night. Though many other men wanted to come to this room for something else, but there has to be one unattainable girl in the brothel. It brings in more attention, I was pretty much an advertisement"

Will understood what a lot of those men must have felt like, he himself was begining to feel sadness due to being away from Elizabeth for such a long period of time. Jack broke the akward silence by laughing at what Milly had said. "The one unattainable woman in the brothel, Jacky attains her"

Milly smiled and left the room, she was off to find out more about the man with the scar. That left William and Jack alone to talk.

"So mate, why did you come anyways? I'm pretty sure that your responsibilities lie at home with your wife, how is she anyways?"

Will smiled and clasped his hands together. "as I told you before, she's with child"

Jack got up and patted Will on the back. "I always knew you weren't a eunich. congrats mate!"

As the two exchanged handshakes and more congratulations Milly made her way downstairs and into the bar area of the brothel, where she was emidiately recieved into a table of gambling pirates. They all laughed together and drank and a few times drew their pistols but it always seemed to work out for the benefit of everyone. After their last game of cards One of them began regailing the table with his stories from sailing to a far away island. Milly didn't seem to care that much, she was just scanning whatever he said for anything that might be useful to her when finally the man began talking about his injured crew.

"We was attacked by another ship out there, it was comperable to my ship in size but it was crewed by vile men, and comin' from a pirate ya know that be pretty low"

Milly moved onto his lap where she batted her eyes and asked him to tell her more. He was amused with the fact that he had a beautiful lady on his knee so he drank more and talked a little more as well. "A french Captain, by the name of Pierre, Disgustin' man, but I showed him who was boss! 'ardy 'ar 'ar"

"tell me more, in private oh brave captain..." She winked at him knowing that if she wanted the truth out of him his life would have to be at stake. The captain looked at the men around his table and because to laugh, the other pirates made wooing sounds as they left up to Milly's room. Suddenly Milly popped her head into the 'love

room and started whispering to Jack and Will.

"GET. IN. THE. CLOSET. NOW"

Jack didn't move, mostly because he was confused, but then Will turned to him and said "Hell hath no fury Jack..." Jack nodded and hurried into the closet with Will. They could see through the slits in the wood panneling that Milly was with another man. He Grabbed her by her bottom and she didn't seem to mind, Jack did a little though.

"so great captain, tell me of your adventure!"

"AYE! enough talk of that darlin'" He moved closer to her and moved his hands up to the ties in her coresette. Jack could see where this was going, so hehad the urge to go out and fight the pirate but Will stopped him. "Jack she knows what she's doing"

Milly let him untie the top part of her coresette, though she was still decently covered. She pushed the pirate onto the bed and strattled him. Jack was really beginning to disaprove, his anxiety rose a little, Will could see this on his face. "Why does this bother you Jack? It's not like you have possession of her, god forbid you ever really WANT possession of one woman..." Jack nodded, though he knew that what he really wanted to do was to barge out of the small closet and kill the man Milly was seducing.

"Close your eyes" Milly whispered into the pirates ear, and so he did. With one swift movement Milly pulled out the dagger she kept strapped to her inner thigh and applied it to his throat. The man could feel the cold edge of the blad on his neck, he opened his eyes in fear.

"Now listen you're going to tell me what really happened with that pirate who attacked your ship, savvy?" Jack chuckled under his breath, but saw the pirate reaching for his pistol. Suddenly both Will and Jack popped out of the closet and pointed they're guns towards the pirate.

"Ye wouldn't be thinking of layin' a hand on her would ye? Now talk." Said Jack.


	9. on the island

"AYE! I won't touch me gun, just drop your weapons!"

Jack and will lowered their pistols and walked closer towards the man Milly was still ontop of. Jack was not to happy that she was still sitting on him.

"Erm, Milly Luv I think ye can get off now?"Will chuckled a little "Jealous?" Jacks response was punching Will in the arm.

"Yeah Jack? Since when I am your bonnie lass? I thought you would be a man of many women"

Jack Looked at his feet, not really knowing what to say. "Aye I am a man of many women, I just prefer you?" He said in a shaky voice while raising his eye brows.

Milly got off and then grabbed the pirates pistol and pointed it at the drunken pirate. "I thought we agreed to have no weapons! there's three to one here miss, even if I did try to pull something off"

"HAH! See? Just for saying that you might have those idea's grants me permission to hold a gun against you!"

Jack turned to Milly "well he really is out numbered..."

Milly turned around and gave Jack a disgusted look. "And here I was thinking you were a REAL pirate! For the love of god Jack, have some balls!" Jack was displeased so they began to bicker back and forth.

Finally Will whispered "Just like an old married couple..."

Both Jack and Milly stopped what they were saying to each other and burst out in "OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT IT".

Out of the corner of her eye Milly saw the pirate trying to sneak off of the bed and towards the door. "HEY! GET BACK HERE! See I told you he would try something Jack"

"Well I would probably try something too if I had three pirates pointing pistols at me- But that's not the point..."

Jack, Milly and Will cornered the pirate and sort of ganged up on him in an agressive manner. Jack spoke first.

"So tell the lass about the man who attacked your ship."

The pirate didn't know wether or not he should talk, after all it was obvious that the man who had attacked him had walked away the winner of that match. He seemed a little bit frightened at the thought of the attacker. But finally he spoke. "Pierre. His name is, Pierre. I'd heard rumours of him and decided that taking his ship for me own plunder would be a huge accomplishment as a pirate, so I tried." Milly laughed "and failed obviously" The pirate cleared his throat. "as I was saying... I made an attack on his ship and a good number of my men were injured, if not killed. We were told that if we didn't leave his ship Pierre would kill us all slowely and painfully. We put up a good fight but in the end we salvaged whatever injured men we could and left."

Milly lowered her gun. "Where did they set sail for?"

The pirate looked at her like she was an idiot. "How should I know?" She pistol whipped him.

"Are you ready to answer?"

The pirate spit up a little bit of blood. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! They were docking on another side of tortuga, there's a small hidden cove which is the port to a ghost town... You'll find him there... Can I go now?"

Milly looked at the floor. "Leave." The pirate ran out of the door and slammed it behind him. Milly sighed and ran her fingers through her jet black hair.

"What now?" Said Will in a tired voice.

"We sleep, I'll find you guys rooms of your own, I need to think"

Jack couldn't help but notice that slowely but surely Milly's left breast was beginning to pop out of her coresette. "Umm Luv-"

"not now Jack I'm trying to put this all together"

Jack put his hand over his left peck. "Milly you really might want to-"

"JACK. I'M TIRED"

Suddenly it slipped out, Will was embarressed for her but couldn't help but laugh. Milly looked down and saw that she was giving everyone in the room a bit of a show.

"And I suppose you're also exposed too?"

Milly didn't really show any expression until she said "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD" Very loudly. She tried to put it back into her coresette but it wouldn't seem to fit. Jack and Will couldn't hold back their laughter, it was quiet a sight. Milly got more and more frustrated. "WILL YOU TWO JUST STOP" Her attempts at putting her breast back into the coresette were feeble. Finally she grabbed two pillows from the bed, one to cover herself and another to throw at Will and Jack. "OUT" She pointed at the door.


	10. Unfaithful?

Note from Author: So umm hey you guys, I KNOW you're reading this so umm yeah where exactly are the reviews? Le Sigh, Well I guess You guys just really don't like giving me feedback. Ahh that's ok, hope you all like it though!

* * *

Just as Milly was getting comfortable in her room there was a knock at the door. She didn't hear it at first so there was more knocking. Finally she rubbed her eyes and got out of bed, before answering the knock at the door she put on a robe. She was close to screaming at whoever was waking her up until she opened the door and saw that it was Will staring her in the face. "Oh, Will, what are you doing up, it's just about sunrise!" Will looked at his feet and then sighed.

"Well I can't sleep to be honest, I've had something on my mind"

Milly patted Will on the shoulder, obviously seeing that whatever he was thinking about was fairly important to him.

"Come on in Will"

Will followed Milly back into her room, she went towards the oak desk in the corner of the room and lit a candel. Will Could barely see anything but he made his way to the chair next to the desk, it was pretty comfortable, though it didn't look it. Before Milly sat down across from Will, she went into her bag and got out a bottle of rum and two glasses, she poured them both a drink and finally sat down. The room looked different in the dark, it looked like less of a brothel and more like a mannor, Maybe that was also due to the fact that there were barely any pirates up drinking or screwing around with the girls, practically everyone was in bed.

"What's been bothering you?" Milly was obviously very tired, but since Will was family she knew she had to be there for him, despite the fact that it was barely morning yet.

"Well Things have been hard being away from Elizabeth, I've never been away from her since Jack and I rescued her from Barbosa.It's difficult"

Milly smiled and held Wills hand from across the table, Will squeezed her hand. Milly suddenly got a bit of a red flag come up in the back of her mind. She grinned but was confused and displeased, _"William Turner, are you being forward with me? Oh God, what the hell am I supposed to do about this now... Well I have to let him down easy, don't want to hurt anyones feelings, God this is akward" _Milly thought to herself. Will Looked down at his feet once again and then brought his eyes up to Milly's, he smiled a soft smile.

"You're really something you know Milly, I admire you for all of what you've worked to achieve here, You must really have a lot of motivation."

Milly smiled oddly and then pulled her hand back from Wills grip. "Umm Yeah, Yes I guess so Will... You know who's even better though? Elizabeth. Yeah great girl, honest to god she's just the perfect woman for you"

Will chuckled and rubbed his hands together, it was a bit chilly in Milly's room. "Yeah she's great but I wonder about her sometimes, maybe she's meant for another man of greater achievement."

Suddenly Will's smile turned into a frown, he cupped his hands together to hold his head, then he got up and hugged Milly very tightly.

_"AHHHH! What the hell Will, Honestly you're MARRIED! I need to get out of this situation NOW." _Milly wished she could speak her thoughts but again she didn't want to dissapoint Will or make him angry, so she just patted his back akwardly and then broke the embrace, Will didn't seem to want to let go. Milly had never felt so out of place before in her entire life, so she backed away, meanwhile toppling over a bed side table in her confused state.

"Umm Will, I will be right back I just need to umm-" Milly drew a blank.

_"THINK UP SOMETHING MILLY FOR THE LOVE OF RUM THINK THINK THINK...Rum?"_

"-Get more rum? Uhh Yeah, I need to um get more rum, that's right"

Will sat back down at the desk and replied "I'll be waiting"

Milly got out of the room very quickly and ran very fast towards Jacks door, she let herself in and just as she was about to wake him up she heard him talking in his sleep.

"Ahh Luv of course you want me, I'm captain Jack Sparrow..."

Milly rolled her eyes and lit a candle.

"No sorry I've only worn a dress once... Lovely Pink one"

Milly whipped her head around quickly at the sound of what he just said and couldn't help but burst out laughing, she was picturing what Jack would look like in a pink frilly dress, Jack sat straight up and opened his eyes, he grabbed a candle stick from beside his bed and pointed it at Milly. "WHO'S THERE!"

"Jack for the love of god you're threatening me with a CANDLE STICK... Get it together"

Jack looked at what was in his hand looked up again, gave Milly a dirty look and then dropped the candle stick.

"Ahh but it's very hard you see, if I REALLY wanted to I could take a full grown man out with this"

"Sure, Jack, Sure... Anyways I need some help here, umm I think Will is fonning over me... umm yeah... not exactly my type of guy but still I really don't know what to do"

Jack sighed, then he got out of bed and walked over to Milly. He put his hands on her shoulders and sighed again. "You woke me up for THAT? I was having a particularly good dream Luv"

Milly folded her arms and raised her eyebrows. She was Smirking.

"I'm sure you did Jack, Really. Oh and by the way, I'm sure you looked lovely in that pink dress!"

Jacks eyes widened, he removed his hands from Milly's shoulders. He couldn't seem to make out any kind of words for a few seconds until he broke out his captain Jack Sparrow smile. "whatever you say luv, whatever you say, anyways I'm sure Will is fine, besides you're exceedingly good looking, any man would want to take part in vile activities with you, take it as a compliment"

Milly was shocked. "WELL FINE THEN I'LL DEAL WITH HIM MYSELF, YOU RIGHT BASTARD!"

Jack went back to bed, he was in no mood for dealing with Milly's silly little problems. Besides he knew that Will would never be unfaithful to Elizabeth, Milly was just being paranoid. Well that's what Jack thought until he remembered what Gibbs had told him on his ship.

_"...as a child William Turner used to fonn over her, too shy to even talk to her..."_

Jack Got up imediately and put some clothing on. No blacksmith was going to try to seduce his lass. After he got all of his things together he stormed out of his room and went straight to Milly's room. He burst through the door.

"BLACKSMITH, YOU BETTER NOT BE DOIN' WHAT I THINK YE BE DOIN'"


End file.
